The present invention relates to a coffee machine, comprising a filter holder into which can be inserted a filter bag to be filled with ground coffee, as well as to a bracket for attaching said filter holder thereto, in such a way that it can be detached again, wherein a container that can be filled with coffee is arranged below an outlet of the filter holder in the position where the filter holder is locked in place.
Known are coffee machines where a brewing unit feeds hot water into a filter holder with therein arranged filter paper insert that is filled with ground coffee. An outlet is provided on the bottom of the filter holder which allows the brewed coffee to flow into a container which is arranged below the filter holder. In most cases, the filter holder can be inserted into a guide that is arranged on an upper edge of the filter holder. To replace the filter bag, the filter holder must first be removed from hot water supply region and can then be moved around freely for disposing of the used filter paper insert. This action is considered cumbersome since numerous steps are required for taking out the filter holder. The problem furthermore exists that the filter holder must be positioned in a defined position above the container, so as to ensure that the container is arranged below the outlet. The container must be positioned precisely, relative to the filter holder, in particular if a closable valve is provided on the outlet. Numerous coffee machines do not offer the security of preventing an incorrect positioning of the filter holder.